my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebisu Ainu
---- , |occupation=Pro Hero Venandi |affiliation=Venandi Carp Divison |team(s)= |fightingstyle=Various |debut= |voice= }}Ebisu Ainu (エビス エーニュ ebisu eenyu) is a Pro-Hero and the older brother of Ezo Ainu, and one of the top hundred heroes in Japan. Trained in the forest near his home, Ebisu has always had a knack for traversing large areas in a short amount of time. Applying this speciality in the city, Ebisu is one of the top hunters that is tasked with the capture and apprehension of convicts and criminals. Known as the Tendril Hero: Kraken (ニムラッド ヘロ シカリ nimuraddo hero shikari), Ebisu uses his quirk to swing through city blocks and grabbing criminals who try to escape him. Appearance Ebisu's body is described to be in peak performance, trained to be fit for hunting and fighting as his job as a hero. With broad shoulders, a muscular physique and a strong, upright posture, Ebisu's training has moulded him into the figure that many villains seem to fear. He has short blonde hair that is cleanly, straightened down his face, covering the semi-thick eyebrows that lay above his peering eyes. He primarily takes on calm expressions, though mostly is accompanied by a bland and unenthusiastic countenance. He is quite often a man that is hard to miss, but he can make himself disappear into a crowd when he wants to. His fringe hangs down his face and almost covers his dark grey eyes, with many hairs of his fringe ruffled up to point messily. When using his quirk, red glowing veins spread around the area of summoning, as if it was an actual part of his body. His hero outfit is simple, with a sort of primitive concept to its components, as shown by him sporting two wooden shin guards over the front of his calves. These "wooden" shin guards are tied to his leg with a sort of black rope, keeping it fastened onto his limbs throughout a chase. His suit is made to expose as much skin whilst also providing as much protection as he can, as shown by him wearing nothing over his torso or back, as well as no shoes when he is traversing through the city. A leather, lower body wear donned with black fur is worn above his "wooden" shin guards, and is covered at the top with a large, blue fabric that acts as a belt. This fabric is revealed to be a small cloak that Ebisu wears over his head to protect himself from the weather. Two brown leather shoulder pads are worn over Ebisu's shoulders, and tied with the same black rope that he wears with his shin guards. Casual attire is hard to see on Ebisu, as he primarily works in his hero suit althroughout the week. When Ebisu is not working however, his casual dress is composed of simple things that keep him prepared in case of danger. Ebisu wears tank tops that vary in colours, refusing to why any top that has any sort of graphics or patterns on them. He also wears cargo shorts to go with, held up by a black belt that wraps around his waist with a silver buckle. Strangely, these belts are able to have imprints and graphics on themselves, usually spelling out the brands name on the leather. Ebisu has a pair of white trainers that he usually completes the outfit with, wearing high ankle socks with a couple of red strips around the brim. Ebisu sometimes wears a beanie over his head along with glasses to conceal his identity, as he can be somewhat recognisable by people. When visiting other countries, Ebisu mainly wears a face-mask with whatever outfit he is wearing at the time. He doesn't like to stand out in foreign crowds, and so wears things such as sunglasses, large hats and other things to hide his appearance. Compared to his usual attire in Japan, Ebisu wears large coats in and other garments. The most notable thing about his appearance would have to be the large black coat he is usually seen wearing when he commonly visits places such as Russia and China. Ebisu usually dons whatever trendy technology or accessories is on at the time, from electronic watches, watches made with diamonds, rings, expensive shoes and so forth. As visiting other countries is considered a vacation for him, so it is for his outfit which isn't too fit for hero work, as shown by the lack of skin that Ebisu has in this attire compared to his casual and hero suit in Japan. File:EbisuAPP01.png|Hero Costume File:EbisuAPP02.png|With bandages Personality Ebisu presents himself to the public as a man of honour, one who only wishes to see the community safe from danger. He puts himself as a caring man who will do whatever it takes to protect citizens and bring criminals to justice. His teachings from his time as a Venandi have obviously shaped Ebisu into the man he shows; strong-willed, confident and highly knowledgable. As someone who has trained to hunt down escaped convicts and such, Ebisu is presents himself as someone who is more than capable to take on whoever he must. Despite being highly devoted to the life of a Venandi, there are some things that Ebisu himself does not stick by to. Things such as residing somewhere else from the Venandi's national headquarters and combat agains other Venandi members are minor infringements that so much gets Ebisu dirty looks from his division. On many occasions he has placed himself in the crossfire between villains and citizens that many display an undisturbed trust. He outs himself as a humble hero who is simply in the job for the community service he provides. There are very few people who do know the true nature of Ebisu, one such being his very own brother. As for Ezo, the mask that Ebisu puts on in front of other people has always been the one thing that places Ebisu on a higher moral pedestal. As his younger brother is known for being a hot-head, Ebisu commonly teases and messes with Ezo in order to bring out his violent, more unappealing side. Ebisu's true persona is of one who can never get enough of themselves, with an ego that pushes him to attempt the the extremely difficult. He carries his desire to capture as many criminals he can, and become one of the best Venandi that his branch, or in general has ever seen. Truthfully, Ebisu would gladly throw someone else in the way if it meant to protect his own hide, having done so to Ezo on many occasions. In a way, he focuses more on the capture of a villain rather than the safety of a villain, often choosing to go after criminals than help evacuate people. His charming words seem to misdirect people from noticing this behaviour, as his profile has become so well received that any bad directed to his person is often pushed aside. His biggest goal, however, is to seize and take down the most prominent villains, a feat that would place him in history as one of the best. His hunter nature is quite professional and carries many methods and principles that he had learned from his time with the Venandi. Patient, endearing and strategic, Ebisu usually thinks ahead before jumping into a hunt. He takes his training seriously in order to retain and/or improve his capabilities. Just as how Ezo trains, Ebisu tries to mirror his brother's determination, as both brothers are competing to become some of the best. Ebisu ensures that he does not Attitude to villains. Attitude to heroes. Training. During fights. History Growing up in Yamanashi Prefecture Moving out and going to U.A. High Meeting Kaito Crane and Li Jie Graduating. Sidekick training and rise to the top hundred. Fighting Metarutorōru and Violetta Ivanov. Fight with Ezo. Quirk and Abilities Red Tendril (): Is a Transformation Quirk that Ebisu inherited from his mother that gives him the ability to grow tendrils from any area of his body. These tentacles have a feint reddish glow to them as they are coloured scarlet and black, an opposite to the more innocent and positive aligned colour scheme he has for his hero suit. These tentacles reflect on Ebisu's training and so grow alongside Ebisu as he grows to a greater level of physique. Having had them when he was young, Ebisu was able to train the tentacles and find out more about his quirk, whilst taking advantage of everything it has to offer him. The quirk assist him the most during chases and hunts as they can be used for a variety of things, from swinging through the city environment, grabbing hold of villains, deflecting weapons and others means for his job. Ebisu is able to summon four tentacles at most, and is only really able to summon these tentacles from one area at a time. The summoning process of these tendrils requires a few seconds in order for Ebisu to brace for the "burst", however at times when his body recognises the immediate danger he is in, can quickly burst out from one area to another, albeit giving Ebisu a reasonable amount of pain in doing so. The tendrils can grow and harden to Ebisu's liking, however does cause more pain the longer it goes, with the furthest his tendrils have reached was ten metres. Depending on how many tentacles are summoned at a time, they can vary in strength; but have shown that the more tentacles the less strength they will have each, as the strength of Ebisu is replicated and shared among the tentacles. The more tendrils however also give Ebisu more arms, and even more protection. The tendrils also look to be able to have scales as a part of their bodies, and have a great amount of defence for Ebisu to take advantage of. They do well against fire and incoming attacks, as they seem to have the ability to deflect things such as blades and bullets. However, these scales can be slowly chipped off, decreasing the amount of defence Ebisu will have during a battle, meaning he will have to finish the battle as fast as possible to retain that defence. The tentacles do well in blocking hard attacks and have even showed potential when they were able to block Athena's empowered strike. With one tentacle, Ebisu was able to take down several incoming attackers by flinging them away. These tentacles are in no way suitable for piercing attacks, as they lack ay sharp qualities that they can utilise to cut through debris, armour or opponents. One thing that Ebisu also seems to use majority of the time when using the quirk, is the tentacles seemingly being able to switch between being controlled by Ebisu, to controlling themselves. This provides even more protection at the cost of control over his quirk, with the tendrils looking more to protect Ebsiu rather than actual fighting which he can do himself. Switching in and out from this autopilot mode does take its time, but does increase Ebisu's survivability. They are limited in their performance as they need full cooperation with Ebisu in order to do the things he can, only concentrating on protecting their vessel to protect themselves. There have been some instances where they are able to fight back, but mainly done through disarming Ebisu's attacks. Giving them temporary control allows Ebisu to concentrate on another thing on the field, whilst at the same time dealing with any assailants. Despite there being no sort of fatigue when Ebisu is using these tendrils, they do require oxygen in order to be used. Ebisu is unable to use his tentacles under water, leaving him to swim back to the surface with his own body. When Ebisu is thrown into water with his tentacles active, there will be a short amount of time for him to use them before they shrivel up and dissipate. The tentacles, although not quite being Ebisu's body for them to act as conductors for things such as electricity, can become them once they have been weakened enough where their scales have been chipped. When their scales have become chipped, they require sun light in order for them to regenerate, leaving Ebisu to be more vulnerable during nighttime hours even though that is when he is working the most. Ebisu's quirk seems to have a connection with his brother Ezo's that other quirks cannot interact with in a way. Ebisu's tendrils are capable of grabbing onto Ezo's red orbs without detonating them, giving Ebisu the chance to throw them back at Ezo. Ezo will have to however experience the immense weight that these orbs can reach through Ezo's power; although Ebisu matches his younger brother's strength and possibly even exceeding it as he has shown no problem with flinging the orbs right back at Ezo. *'Croquembouche' (): By using just one large tentacle, Ebisu lifts it high into the air above him and his opponent before letting it drop over them. The tendril's drop is directed towards his targets, and mainly uses the velocity and momentum it builds up in order to crush whatever is underneath it. Halfway during its descent, Ebisu exerts his own control and forces the tentacle downwards, using the force it has built up to bring down anything in its way. It is considered one of Ebisu's most common techniques as it is has been able to take down groups of lower levelled villains. The Croquembouche is often used as a starting move and at times a finishing move during a fight, and is used to present his involvement during a fight. *'Pretzel' (): By bringing out two or move tentacles, Ebisu twists them around each other, enhancing the density and defence of all tendrils. Using them as one conjoined tentacle, they all bring together a combined strength as if they were the one and can even break through some walls for Ebisu to get through. Ebisu usually breaks them apart after hitting in order for the tentacles to strike for themselves, attacking right after they had landed their joint effort. *'Rollò' (): Rolling the tentacles onto themselves, Ebisu sends the tendrils to crush his opponents, given how short they are now. The longer the tentacles are, the more dense they may become, and so give even more of a punch to their strikes. They can also be used to whip opponents, immediately rolling out violently at a speed that would enhance the attack. This has been used to send opponents back and even some debris like cars. Overall Abilities: Ebisu focuses on taking down his targets and opponents with the skill he has for fighting, showing that he has been well trained to do his job. With the combination of his quirk, Ebisu becomes a difficult opponent to not only attack, but even at times dodge for some people. Ebisu controls how much fight he puts into, being a lot more cautious when there are people in the area during it. Compared to his brother's aggressive attitude and nature, Ebisu doesn't put much emotion into his combat, but more so his knowledge, wanting to know more before heading right into the fight to get a perspective of what he's dealing with. He is more than capable of taking on villains that are much larger than him, even easier when joined with Ezo, and proves to be a challenge with the strength that Ebisu can muster up. He is renowned for being a hunter, one that is much more capable than his younger brother as he has caught a plethora of villains during his career. His tracking skills only match his ability in the chase, as his quirk can give him a very high advantage to catch up to his prey. He works well with such individuals such as Ezo and Steph Guinto, another hero known for her hunter capabilities, and so enhances and emphasises their abilities as predators. As he works through the city with his tentacles, he becomes far more dangerous within spaces that have many obstacles, as he uses them to his advantage. Unlike his brother however, Ebisu is usually left to work with police forces and other governmental units when catching criminals, whilst Ezo is left to work with the IBQS, who run the Aegaeon prison in the middle of the ocean. His quirk is heavily implemented into his fighting style as they provide extra arms to strike down his opponents with. This also provides even more defence as he has been a hard man to strike down. People such as Wesley Guinto have fought against the likes of Ebisu, where both heroes have remained fighting during a spar against one another. Ebisu's main style of fighting is distraction and striking, misdirection and also overpowering. He does not rely on pure strength to get through a fight, but more so strikes that are hard to dodge, anticipate and see. The combination of hand strikes and his tendrils give him an upper hand during a fight on limb count, and the autonomous feature of his quirk gives him even more of a chance to fight back due to their nature to defend Ebisu from any danger. Immense Strength: The strength of Ebisu has not only been trained in order to enhance the performance of his quirk, but also be on par with his younger brother's. With his strength, Ebisu is able to lift himself up with his tendrils as well as other people with him without a problem, being able to even lift himself along with a car. His strength also allows him to restrain villains easier, as the grip he holds onto them is significantly tight and strong, that for some villains it is extremely hard to get out of. The strength also plays a part in his agility, as he often uses the tentacles to swing, propel and even fling himself around areas. As his strength is dividend up among the tentacles he summons, the strength of these tendrils can vary at times depending. Through this, his strength is even more explained as he has been seen breaking firearms apart with one tendril, and other weapons with two. Ebisu has been seen lifting up larger opponents over his head with ease, and even throwing them a reasonable distance away during a fight. This is matched with his brother who has been seen knocking down larger villains with one swift punch at times. Athletic Agility: With his great amount of strength, his agility only matches as it is the most helpful during his hero work. His agility is only enhanced with the strength as he has been seen running through areas during chases. Ebisu often uses parkour and free-running to traverse the areas he is in, as well as using his quirk to swing and propel himself through areas in order to do so. Built in areas with lots of obstacles to come by seem to benefit Ebisu the most as he uses them to climb onto, swing around and such in order to travel. As he lacks the motivation to use vehicular transport, Ebisu often uses his agility in order to keep him on his feet as well as sport in some training at the same time. His speed on the battlefield is also equal as the speed he can push his tendrils to go to can sometimes lean the scales to his favour, as fast punches from areas that his opponents may not expect are more to his style. High Durability and Endurance: With the training that Ebisu has endured, his body has been able to sustain the aches and pain that his body suffers from afterwards. This has shown during battle when taking in hard hits and being thrown into things such as brick walls. Besides his high durability, his endurance has been trained so that he can preform better during chases as to keep up with the enemy. At the same time, it also makes Ebisu a hard man to catch, as he does not get tired out as often as the normal human. With this, like his brother, Ebisu becomes a dangerous predator that only the very lucky villains are able to evade and escape. This also shows that he can last even longer during a fight, allowing him to endure a battle with his opponent during a prolonged period of time. Equipment Hero Suit: Ebisu's hero suit is fit to work with his job as a hunter as well as amplify the usage of his quirk. The exposure of skin gives Ebisu more areas to summon his tendrils from, and the large space gives it enough room to grow. Although it does decrease his defences, there are some bits of his costume that do provide this. His blue cloak can be used to hide his face and protect him from the weathers such as light and rain. However, Ebisu doesn't make use of this cloak as much as his younger brother does and commonly wears it around his waist. The cloak itself is cut-resistant, as proven by blades held by assailants who tried to cut it from from his body. It is not a conductor and so can be used to contain things such as fire and electricity, to which Ebisu wraps his opponents around with. His leather, black fur pants provides the necessary warmth but is also useful against cold weathers and attacks. The wooden shin guards on his legs however provide somewhat the most, consistent defence on Ebisu's part. These pieces of armour are said to be made from a mixture that is somewhat equal to the wood of Australian Buloke, which Ebisu didn't start wearing until meeting Steph, who recommended the material. The wood is tied with a . strong coated cable around his legs, and are unable to be cut with one swift strike, being durable enough to take in more than enough swings before being weak enough to break. Ebisu walks around barefooted in order to traverse around faster and easier, as the bare skin of his feet can grip onto surfaces better than normal shoes can. Ebisu also wears leather shoulder pads and at times, bandages, which are commonly seen around his brother. These bandages are long enough to be flung towards his enemies and catch them, lassoing onto them as they are now bounded in these tools. This use however is more aligned to Ebisu's tendrils, and most often are only used for tying up villains that Ebisu catches instead of holding onto them with just his tendrils. The bandages are wrapped around both his forearms as well as his torso, and are only worn on a rare basis as they do not provide Ebisu as much benefit as it does with his brother. Relationships Ezo Ainu Kaito Crane Steph Guinto Quotes Gallery File:EbisuSkills01.png File:EbisuAndEzo01.png Trivia Background Notes *His appearance is a recoloured Shurava from Grashros. Character Notes Miscellaneous Notes *This is Ebisu's theme song. Category:Males Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Transformation Quirk Users